


Murphy's Law

by emilyevanston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A series of unfortunate events - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Murphy's Law, Schadenfreude, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: It is Steve and your wedding day and nothing is going as plannedWritten for @until-theend-oftheline ‘s #Kari’s 1k MCU writing challenge with the prompt; “Where’s ___?” - “Don’t worry about ___.” - “Oh I’m sorry, have you met me?”





	Murphy's Law

Steve paced the room much to Bucky’s displeasure.  Steve knew he was being annoying.  He couldn’t help it though.  Everything that could go wrong seemed to be going wrong.

For the first time in his life, due to a poor night’s sleep thanks to nerves and after taking forever to get to sleep, he’d slept late.  Way too late.  He’d cut himself shaving.  Those two things were fine on its own, he healed fast, but then Bucky and Sam had insisted they go out to breakfast and not only were they stopped for autographs every five minutes.  Then he wasn’t sure if it was actual food poisoning or nerves but he ended up throwing it up almost immediately.

After he’d emptied his stomach of the bagel with smoked salmon and cream cheese they’d gone back to the tower.  A woman had come by to do their hair.  It went fine for him and Sam.  They only really needed their hair tidied up.  Bucky, however, she’d offered to make look more modern.  He’d agreed and ended up coming out looking vaguely like a cockatoo.  The ends were even that same bright yellow.

Finally, after all of that, they’d gone to put the suits on they’d collected from the tailor and they were all made for someone about six inches shorter than them and a chest size significantly less broad.  They couldn’t even get the buttons within an inch of coming together.

Sam had taken them to go get switched for the correct suits but about 20 minutes after he left the tailor had arrived flustered with the right ones saying there had been a huge mix-up and apologizing profusely.  They’d called Sam and he’d dropped the wrong suits off already, but that was an hour ago and there was still no sign of him.

Steve paced the room, suit on, boutonniere in place completely sick with worry.   **“Where’s Sam?”**   He asked for what now felt like the millionth time.

Bucky rolled his eyes.  **“Don’t worry about Sam.”**

 **“Oh I’m sorry, have you met me?”**   Steve snarked.  “I can’t do this without him.  Besides what if there was an accident?  Maybe I should call some hospitals.”

“Steve!”  Bucky groaned.  “Sam can take care of himself and you have someplace to be.”

“Yeah and what if something has happened?  How would I explain that to him?  Or god, what if he’s dead?  This day is forever the day I didn’t go looking for Sam and he died!”  Steve said.

Bucky got up and put his hands on Steve’s shoulders.  “Calm.  The fuck.  Down.”  He said looking into Steve’s eyes.  Steve had trouble focusing, his eyes kept darting around the room and settling back on Bucky’s hair.  “And stop looking at my hair.”

“We need to find him,”  Steve said pulling away from Bucky and pulling out his phone, he was just looking up the number for the closest hospitals when the door burst open.

“I’m here!  I’m sorry!  There was a bank robbery and you know… hero.”  Sam said panting.  He had a gash over his eye and he was filthy.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!”  Bucky said.  “Go get in the shower.”

“Did you not just hear me?  I foiled a bank robbery.  A good work would be nice.”  Sam snarked.

“You ever heard of police.  We’re already going to be late.  Go get ready.”  Bucky said shoving him.

“Hands off, metal man.”  Sam huffed and headed to the shower.

“I swear, it’s like I’m the only one that cares about this,”  Bucky grumbled.

“I care about it.”  Steve protested.  “I just… do you think the world is conspiring to stop it?  Maybe this isn’t meant for people like us?”

“I’m gonna punch you right in the nose, Steve.”  Bucky threatened.

“That’s not going to get us there faster, Buck,”  Steve said raising an eyebrow at him.

“You’re a real punk, ya know?  As soon as the idiot bird is dressed we’re going and no one is getting stood up.  Now get the hell out of your head.”  Bucky said.

* * *

Steve stood at the end of the aisle, Bucky and Sam beside him.  He felt fidgety.  He didn’t think he’d ever felt fidgety in his life, yet here he was trying really hard to stand still and wait patiently.  Yet as late as he was, you were later.  Steve started to worry about where you were.  “Oh god, she’s not coming.”  He muttered.  “I told you.  I don’t get to have this.  I told you.”

Bucky rolled his eyes.  “She’s coming.  Brides are always late.  Can you please calm down?”

Steve was about to say something snarky back.  He was genuinely scared now.  He had never thought he’d get married until he met you and you gave him so much hope for a life outside of just being Captain America.  Today seemed to be a huge fuck you.  Steve Rogers would never get to actually be happy.  Steve Rogers would die in combat because that’s what he was created for.

The music suddenly changed and Steve looked up the aisle.  First came the flower girl and ring bearer, dressed in a white dress and black suit respectively.  Then came your bridesmaids in blue.   The music changed again and you stepped out in your white ball gown dress, looking like the Valkyries had escorted you down from heaven themselves and his face lit up.  You looked back at him, that same expression of complete, dumbstruck love written on your face as he felt in his heart.

You pulled up next to him, the smiles stuck on your faces like they were glued there.  “I am so sorry I’m late.”  You whispered.  “Literally everything seemed to go wrong.”


End file.
